


Burgundy Nails and Kisses

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, painting nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: nail painting + general fluff + Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil





	Burgundy Nails and Kisses

Dan rummaged through the drawer, trying to find his favorite dark purple nail polish. It was almost the perfect shade for him, and especially his outfit today. The polish was a dark purple that had the smallest amount of glitter in it so that it shined gorgeously in the light. The polish itself was great quality, lasting three to four days before starting to chip. It was his personal favorite and he almost always got compliments on it when he wore it. He finally found it among all his other polishes, a satisfied "Aha!" when he pulled it out. How it got to the bottom, he'll never know. It was always on top.

He sat down on his couch, sitting cross-legged and putting the fluffy white blanket back over his legs so that he could be as comfortable as possible. He unpaused the TV (he was watching Star Wars for the millionth time) and started to paint his nails, pausing in between coats to let the polish dry. After his nails were done, he questioned whether or not he should paint his nails a mint green, the front door opened.

"Phil!" Dan happily exclaimed, watching as his boyfriend made his way into their flat. Phil smiled at Dan, placing his bag down on the counter. "Have you been painting your nails?" Phil asked Dan, coming over to curl up on the sofa with Dan after toeing his shoes off.

Dan nodded. "I was considering if I should paint my toes mint green as well." Phil seemed to take the thought into consideration, before standing up and grabbing the bottle for Dan. Dan smiled. "You're the best." When Phil sat back down on the couch Dan leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "Can I paint your nails?"

Phil shrugged, thinking about it for a minute before replying. "Don't you think it would look a bit weird? The dude who's punk was pastel pink nails?" Dan shrugged. "Things are only weird if you want them to be, babe. We aren't exactly a conventional couple." Dan was incredibly right on that one, firstly, they were both dudes. That was till considered weird (and sadly, illegal) in many places in the world. There was also the fact that Phil was part of a more punk/edgy scene while Dan looked perfect comfortable in places were pastels and soft flowers surrounded him. There was also the staggering foot and a half height distance between the two of them, but that wasn't as unheard of. "Okay, fine you can paint my nails. Just don't make them stand out too much." Dan squealed and got up from his place on the couch, finding a shade that worked with Phil's daily attire. "How does a burgundy sound?" Dan asked, peering at Phil with a bottle in hand. "Perfect." Phil replied, grinning as Dan sat next to him, sitting closer then necessary for painting nails. Not like Phil minded.

Dan carefully took Phil's hand in his own, lifting each finger with his right hand as he painted them with his left. They talked about their days, Dan talking about all the people who had visited the library he worked at ("The kid was so cute, Phil! He had little puffy cheeks and these baby blue eyes. I can't believe how adorable he was. We are going to have kids someday."), Phil talking about the different tattoos people had gotten while he was working ("This one guy got a flower tattooed on his back for his late dog. Dan, it was so sad." "What type of flower was it?" "It was a Lily because his dog was named Lily." "Oh no, that makes it even sadder." Phil nodded).

When Dan was done with Phil's nails he adorned a soft burgundy, which was completely matte. "It actually works really well with my style." Phil said. Dan nodded, snuggling into Phil's chest as they watched the rest of Star Wars. "I told you."

"Well that's because you're right about most things when it comes to me."

Dan kissed him.


End file.
